1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode package capable of improving reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light emitting diode has various advantages a long lifespan, low consumption power, rapid response speed, an excellent drive property in comparison with a light emitting device based on a filament, the light emitting diode is widely applied to a lighting apparatus, an electric signboard, an electronic appliance, for example, a backlight of a display device. In addition, the light emitting diode can be downsized and light-weighted, applications of the light emitting diode are increasingly extended.
The light emitting diode is used in a package type. That is, a light emitting diode package includes a light emitting diode chip, a lead frame mounted with the light emitting diode chip, and a mold receiving the lead frame and exposing the light emitting diode chip. Herein, the mold is provided with the light emitting diode and a cavity allowing a part of the lead frame to be exposed so as to efficiently emit heat generated from the light emitting diode chip. At this time, although light generated from the light emitting diode chip is emitted upwards, a part of the light generated from the light emitting diode chip, that is, light emitted from a side surface of the light emitting diode chip may be irradiated onto a side wall of the cavity. At this time, the light irradiated onto the side wall, that is, the mold deteriorates the mold, thereby lowering reliability of the light emitting diode package. In particular, as an output of the light emitting diode chip becomes higher, the deterioration of the mold is accelerated, whereby there is a limit in applying the light emitting diode package to a high-output light emitting diode package.
Accordingly, a conventional light emitting diode package has a problem in that the mold is deteriorated due to the light generated from the light emitting diode chip, thereby lowering the reliability of the light emitting diode package.